Sanity of the Mad
by Redtail35
Summary: When the walls of Purgatory fell, the beasts that lay asleep within are out and causing Havok. The Angelic Leader Michael and The Demonic Leader Lucifer are forced to find and bring the next King of Purgatory to the throne, they find themselves looking towards a young girl by the name of Chelsie.


Sanity of the Mad I

Prolog First Part

Reconcile

By Red

"With every choice we make there is a whole new universe that is formed from that one choice. Sometimes the consequences of our actions are not called on by others but by only ourselves to correct. Power lures the corrupt and those same people will fix what they have done." eIe said.

 **Motel 6**

My alarm clock blared in the distance. I opened my eyes to a blur of colors, giving them several seconds to refocus I reached over to put my alarm clock sleep for another five minutes. Then through the little line of sight that I had, I saw what time it was.

"Oh crap! It's Seven thirty! I'm going to be late!" I grabbed my school uniform; it consisted of a red skirt, white under shirt and a black pull over, more of a vest now that I think of it.

I go to Kagame High School; the school is located on a man-made island in the Pacific Ocean. It is roughly twenty-five miles squared and is incredibly difficult to get into. I'm not very intelligent, but I won a lottery and was accepted into the school. Students are shipped out here after they pass the entrance test and are allowed to sleep in the dorms.

There aren't that many people here, but it isn't that small. Teachers and students make up about a tenth of the total population here; the total is three thousand. The rest of the inhabitants have careers in agricultural, engineering, and other political things like that. Breaking the rules you get sent back to the country you came from. Also there aren't only humans here.

" _There are angels and demons too!_ " The guy in my head exclaims happily. " _Why don't you talk to me?_ "

I didn't respond. I don't know why, but I just don't like that guy; he creeps me the hell out.

" _Hey Mommy give me a name!_ " he shrieked.

I'm so glad that I can only see him. I looked around and noticed that I had arrived at school.

"Ok, if I can please have your attention…" the crowed was still talking. "Listen up maggots!" the crowd noise level dropped dead. "As you know this academy was very difficult for you to get into, and it will be very difficult for you if you don't follow the rules. Your studies will be altered as reasoning for this you are to be tested in mental strength. If you succeed in this you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." The Angel with eight wings said. "Now you will be receiving your rooms and you will wait for further instruction. We will begin with…" He continued to talk, but I couldn't be less interested.

He continued down the list and people went up one after another, but all I could think about was the fact that something was watching me. I could feel a cold stare form somewhere in the room but I couldn't place where it was.

"No. 66 please, come here." The men on stage bellowed into the microphone. That was me. I decided to brush off the feeling as nerves acting up.

 **Dorms**

"64… 65… ah 66 right here!" I was excited to see the room. I could see the room having all the stuff a five star hotel would have. But when I opened the door, I saw a man lying on the bed who was looking right at me.

"Hey is this your room too?" he asked in a seductive manner.

I closed the door staying in the hall.

' _What the hell was he doing there?!_ ' I thought to myself. _This school would be insane if they think I'm sharing a room with a guy!_

I open the door with hesitation this time, slowly peaking like a spy trying to see if the coast is clear; thankful I must have been hallucinating.

"Hey there Green Eyes!" a creepy voice whispered into my ear. I quickly turned around to punch the pervert in the face, only no contact.

"Whoa calm down girly. Let's not punch others the first time we meet them. Hell-o my name is Lucifer, pleased to meet you." The guy said. He extended his hand for a hand shake.

"I don't shake hands with perverts; never know where their hands have been." I snapped back.

"Ouch?" he said as if I had confused him.

"Is everything going ok in here?" The headmaster asked.

"No, it's not going ok. As a matter of fact I feel violated being in the same room with this perv." I shot at Lucifer.

"And why…" he cut me off.

"Do you know who Lucifer is?" The headmaster asked.

I hadn't registered that the guy in my room, His name was Lucifer.

"The… Devil" I said shockingly. The Devil was in my living quarters.

"No, Michael, I'm not the real Devil, but I do hold the title of Devil," Lucifer said.

"What? Can my…" I started to complain then realized I was fighting a lost cause.

"Now I'll be off." The Headmaster said.

"See ya Michael!" Lucifer said like he was taunting him.

"Ok, so my roommate is Lucifer the 'Titled' Devil." I was scared and looked for a way out. "So I'm going to take a shower." I said a little freighted by him.

"Ok, go ahead. Don't worry; I'm not going to look. Lilith would mmmm." He began to say but muttered off in to nothing.

While in the shower I got to thinking about the situation, with Lucifer, and what it meant. There is one kitchen, one bathroom, two beds and a sofa. I couldn't help but felt like I was being watched. I turned off the shower and put on my pajamas. I began to move towards the door when I tripped on something, sending me onto the floor. I got up and crept out of the bath room into what seemed to be another realm and looked around for someone anyone.

The dorm room I was becoming accustomed to had disappeared; it had been replaced with a forest. The ground was covered with a ghostly fog that covered the earth with such efficiency that the earth was nearly invisible. Trees that stood like angry sprites groaned and screeched through the area.

"Lucifer?" I whispered into the darkness.

Before I could process the change, I felt something grab my hand and pull me forward. I was pulled by what felt like racing horses going full speed. I felt my bones crack and break under the power. Then everything stopped. I tried to move but felt restraints binding my appendages down. I screamed but it was muffed by something, a gag maybe? I felt a cold breeze brush over me, and I knew that my torso was exposed.

"Wouldn't want these getting in the way." I heard a voice say followed by a maniacal laugh. "Let's begin why, don't we?"

I felt a hot burning pressed into my hip. I felt a shock of pain as the object sat inside of me. Then another right into my back, shoulders, and knees. At this point I was nailed to the table.

"Let's use these now?" He said laughing hysterically. The voice was completely unknown to me.

Cold nails were hammered into my collar bone. The coldness of the nails sent ice through me veins. How was I still alive you might ask, well it's this simple. You'd be surprise what you can live through.

As I felt my life ending, I saw fragments of my mother and how happy she was to see me when I came out of the coma. I had been in a horrific car crash. The crash should have killed Chris and me, but he got away with a severed arm. At the hospital they said that I was so broken that any movement would have caused more damaged. So they put me into a coma to help my body heal. After that, I registered to get into Kagame and you know the rest.

I saw a figure rush over and shield me from what would have killed me. Then everything went black.

"Hey Chelsie wake up!" I heard a voice yell at me.

Suddenly I was in bed. What the hell? I got up and made breakfast.

"Hey sweet cheeks have fun." Lucifer said cockily.

I spat out my milk. "Pervert! If you did anything to me…"

"I did nothing to you so calm down." He said nonchalantly.

"Then make me understand… Not that way." I said keeping the pervert in check.

"Well, after I got back from the Demon orientation, I heard the shower was on. I knocked at least five times; when you didn't answer I got worried and rushed in. I saw you collapsed on the floor right by the door. I called the medics at the school, and they said that it was the warm water." He said.

All the while he talked I was reading into everything looking for something I thought was perverted. I couldn't find anything; he was clean.

"That still doesn't explain why you were sleeping next to me!" I yelled.

"I saw it once before in a movie. The guy sleeps next to the girl and she gets better. Isn't that how it works?" He said a little questionably.

Oh my god he watched the Lakeside.

"But I was in a dark forest." I said confused.

"What? You were in a forest?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes and something hurt me!"

"How?" he whispered to himself. "Well if you'll follow me." He said pointing out the door.

I hesitantly walked towards him and then realized I was still in my sleep wear.

"Wait I need to put clothes on!" I said quickly.

"Ok, hurry up then." He said walking out the door without me.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled

The way to The Headmaster's office was on the opposite side of the building.

"Hey isn't that the girl who got into this school on a lottery?"

"Yeah, I heard that she's really stupid, and her parents couldn't wait to get rid of her."

The hallways were filled with people mumbling things about me. I don't care that people were saying things about me.

"You have three seconds to take your arm off me." I threatened.

"Or wha…"

"Or you'll lose your title as Devil, Lucifer." A vice bombed behind us.

As I turned around, I was met with Holy Water, the devil equivalent of sulfuric acid.

"Ouch! Michael you bi… Ow!" he screamed.

"Holy items such as crosses, holy water, and anything blessed by God hurts Demons and Fallen Angels alike." A voice behind me explained. "If you were wondering."

"Well, how, are, you?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Chelsie, would you kindly go outside for a while?" Michael pleaded.

I went out and caught up with some of my friends. We walked around the campus talking about their boyfriends, religion, and other things. Sometime had passed and we found ourselves crossing the main court yard when a group of mean looking demons walked up to us. The other girls backed off. Then I hit the ground with the force of bullet, and blacked out.

When I awoke I was floating in a realm where no light was visible but I could feel heat. Where all sense of love and kindness was vacant. Nothingness was all that I could see.

"How's my lunatic this evening? Your friend is here to see…" A male voice said, but was drowned out by a cry. "Chelsie come back! Please."

I came to in bed, amazed that I lived through another horrific event. I inhaled and the succulent smell of bacon lingering in the air. I got up and meandered over to the kitchen where I found Lucifer and a women cooking breakfast.

"Um, Lucifer who's that?" It only took a second but, the women to turn around and jumped on me. She held a scent of sulfur, bacon grease and something else. I couldn't place. The strange smell pervaded the entire room.

"Chelsie this is Lilith." Lucifer said with concern.

Lilith? Oh God that means this is the mother of demons.

"Lilith is the first Succubus; she was made by God after Adam. Only she was made from the filth of the world as Adam was made form dust." Lucifer exclaimed.

"What the hell is a Succubus!?" I screamed.

"Oh? I'm a sex demon, the first one, my son is Asmodeus." Lilith said playfully.

He said. "So Lilith, you wanted to show me something?"

She left the room without answering his question, and I was still lost as to what was going on.

"Anyway how's my doll doing? You got the crap beat out of you by some girls." Lucifer asked sincerely.

"From what I could gather, the girls that you ran off with sent their demons after you." He explained

"How?" I ask.

"They entered into contracts with the demons to gain powers. At the price of their souls." He said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Put that on. It's a Royalty's ring. Basically I can find you anywhere you go."

The ring was silver with a ruby in the shape of a cross. The design was a little demonic, but it fit well with the gem.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Basically, call out to be relieved of you burdens." He exclaimed.

"Oh, ok!" I said.

I looked at the ring as it shimmered in the light of dawn.

"It's Saturday so where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well we need more food so the market place sounds good!" I said cheerfully.

 **Market place**

As we walked I seemed to be getting used to the fact that a devil was waking with me.

"Chelsie I need to explain something to you." Lucifer said. "As most people know I am "The Devil" and this is a bit late for introductions. I am the son of Elohim and brother to Yahweh. The Holy Ghost is really my divinity. Elohim asked my brother to take over and for me to follow Yahweh. I didn't like that; all he'd ever do is make others blindly follow him. So I took the sin pride and rebelled. After the war I was cast out with the first virtues, The Seven Deadly Sins. The sins change form as the items that cause the sins change. I was alone on earth in the Garden of Eden." I looked at him with wonder and amazement.

"An angel named Satan fell and I met him. We became good friends, and the sin of Wrath just sank right in. We ran into Lilith a few hundred years later and her son Asmodeus. The little bastard just absorbed the sin lust. Later when Moses was freeing the slave of Egypt, we ran into the lord of Leviathans. He took the sin of envy as his. A few years later I came across demon near death from and exorcism. He said his name was Beelzebub; he ate the sin of gluttony. Then Satan was out one day looking for followers when he found a very lazy entity. So I gave that pitiful beast, Ammon, the sin of sloth. Then lastly I found Mammon slithering about in the French royalties of the late 1700s. He took the sin of greed. Then one day Michael called me home to tell me he was opening a school on earth for Angels, Demon/Devils, and Humans. He asked me to attend to control the lower classed demons. So that basically covers my history to what is known by the humans. Frankly I'd love to be human again." I gave him a hug because I didn't know what else to do, and we carried on with the trip out.

"Hey you got some money? Want to buy some delicious fruit?" a merchant called out to us.

"Sure I'll take some apples, oranges, and grapes." Chelsie said gratefully.

"Look there are the churches!" I said.

There was a House of God and a Church of Satan right next to each other. Normally the two would have fought over the land. The House of God was run by Metatron. He is the Scribe of Heaven. The Church of Satan was run by Satan, which shouldn't be a surprise, his name means adversary. Both preach their religions and don't care that the other is just right across the street. If you ask me I think Michael scares them both crappless.

Suddenly I was in the space again where there was no light and no sound. I screamed for Lucifer to find me. Call me crazy but I think I trust him more than anyone else right now. I heard a laugh come from the distance, then a cold breeze. Was this where I was? No there was no forest.

"Welcome back Chelsie. You miss me?" I heard a male chuckle manically. I just knew he was going to do something foul with me, like how you know when you're in trouble when your parents yell your name.

"No, please no. Don't!" I cried profusely at this point.

He shoved a knife into the back of my elbow, and then ran a barb wire string at least twenty feet long across my stomach causing me to cry out.

"Lucifer, help me!"

Then I felt a warm hand place itself on my shoulder and another go under my knees and pick me up. When I looked up, I didn't see Lucifer, I saw a devil. The black horns stretched out and curved to the side. The eyes were black where they should have been white then red with a white pupil. The tail was snake like and moved on its own.

The creature placed me down and placed his hand over my eyes.

When I awoke I was in a hospital, dressed in a white gown and with an IV in my arm.

"What the hell just happened?" I spoke aloud.

"Ah, the darling is awake now. What, your eyes are blue now?" The man said. Just behind him I saw that Devil lingering by the door.

 **Chris's POV**

"What? She has been forcefully removed from her coma!" I heard the doctors shriek.

As I sat waiting for Chelsie to wake up, I reflected on what happen months before. I got away lucky, just a severed arm; I didn't really do enough activity for the Biotech to affect my life drastically. Here is what happened I had been driving home from a movie with Chelsie when a Semi truck swerved and crushed the car. It had been carrying a gel that heals and repairs human flesh. I tried to avoid hitting it head on, but when I realized what happened I had already lost my right arm.

"Get the hell away from me you freak!" I heard Chelsie scream in the distance.

I ran down the hall way to see her, but when I got there the doctors where lying decapitated on the floor. The white walls were splattered with their blood as if someone had shot them at point blank with a 45. Caliber. I looked at Chelsie and saw the effects of shock. The kind of shock that you get when you see your loved one gets pulverized right in front of you.

"Chelsie are you ok? It's me, Chris." I said calmly as I could. I have no idea how she could have done this.

"L-L-Look out behind you!" Chelsie stuttered. She grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I felt something pass by me with exhilarating speed.

"Stop, don't kill him, please." I heard her whimper.

I turned around to see a man standing by the door; he looked shady as all hell. His hair was jet black, and his eyes held a distain for life and a passion for destruction. A dark grey hoodie draped over his face barely covering is hair.

"Hey, Emo, get the hell out," I said getting a bit angry.

"Why, she called for me," he snapped back.

"Lucifer?" Chelsie whispered.

"No, I'm not that pansy," he said, irritated at the question.

"Beelzebub is my name and…"

"Cheap." I interrupted him.

He just laughed it off and then another guy walked in. He was much chiller then I was right now. He walked over and asked me to hand Chelsie to him; I declined.

"Hey, um, Chris is it?" The guy said in a slightly concerned way. "She'll be fine just lay her back in bed and she'll be better."

All of a sudden an earthquake hit, and the building started to collapse. The guy named Beelzebub jumped on us and shielded us form the rubble. What had once been a hospital was now just a pile of dust. I picked up Chelsie and ran to my car and placed her gently in the passenger side.

We were in the car Chelsie and I sat in front with that other guy lingering in the back. He seems like a creep, but he didn't make any move to hurt her plus he saved us from a sure death. Chelsie was barely awake, like I'd expect nothing less. She was hyped up on drugs to help with the travel back.

So much had changed since that day. Her family perished within a week of the accident. Her Mother committed suicide after finding out Chelsie had less than a one percent chance of surviving. Her father had been ill for a while and didn't blame me for the crash; he gave his blessings to me. Her sister, who had been six, was raped and killed. How am I supposed to tell her all that?

"Hey Chris, is something bothering you?" she asked sleepily.

"No I'm fine. Really." I said a bit shaken.

"How's have my Mom and Dad been?"

I remained silent.

"How's my little sister? She's been a handful hasn't…" and she drifting off into a dream.

"Her family is dead now aren't they?" the guy in the back asked.

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face. Worst of all you plan to keep it from her." He smirked. "I don't blame you but soon she'll find out, and she'll be devastated."

We were approaching the estate her parents had given use. They were planning our marriage without our consent. I was for it, but I don't think she knew how I felt.

Only a hundred or so years ago humans were the only dominating force on the planet. Then a massive earthquake shook the earth causing what some called the rapture. Angelic beings fell from the sky and Demonic creatures crawled out of the earth. The first several decades were the roughest and bloodiest years the human race had ever seen. Then the alliance was formed, Chelsie's great Grandfather, Devil Satan, and Archangel Gabriel came together and formed the HADOT.

HADOT stands for Humanity and Deity Organization Treaty. The treaty basically states that the angels, demons and humans can't fight each other on the planet. There was a lot about preserving the planet and its riches. So in short the treaty rewrote the world completely. We had to add new laws, currency, and distribution of air/land space. We gave up Africa, Antarctica, and any other rouge terrain, because they were incredibly difficult for humans to live in but just perfect for the others to live in. We pulled up to the building Chelsie's parents once lived.

"Hey is Chelsie ok?" a guy standing at the door called out.

"Yeah she's just a bit loopy," Beelzebub said.

"Good bring her inside, dinner is almost ready," he said relieved.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the house. I paused a second when I heard Beelzebub call the guy standing at the door Lucifer.

 **Chelsie's POV**

When I awoke I found a man holding me in his arms. I looked up in wonder as this man looked at me with concern and fear.

"Hey, um, who are you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Chris?" he said depressed. "You don't remember?"

"No, sorry I don't remember you," I said sheepishly.

"Hey Chris, There is something called memory loss." A man standing in the door exclaimed.

"You're right Lucifer, I was hoping it wasn't the case," he said cautiously as he exited the room.

"Lucifer…" I felt a shock of pain rush through my head as I said his name. "Lucifer, where the hell am I?" I finished with fury.

"I guess it's true then, Michael was right." Lucifer said with ruling distain. "You are the god of purgatory."

"What? I'm god?" I said confused.

"No you are the reincarnation of Eve's daughter. She is forced to rule the purgatorial realm, well more of a wall of the other realms" he explained.

He walked over to me and looked me right in the eyes. I felt me body temperature increase as he leaned forward.

"Your eyes changed color; they are now a Blue with hazel flames the symbol of the purgatorial family."

The memories of Kagame and what had happened before rushed back. I remembered Chris, the events that took place at the school, and prior to that. Chris and I were good friends at the time, and he was always a bit of a nerd when it came to gaming. He would always treat me better than the other girls, although I never understood way. He showed me the world of gaming and virtual dive games. I had never been much attuned to the gaming world, so the dive games were strange. You became the avatar in the game. My family really liked him almost like an adopted son. Then I won the contest to get into Kagame and we separated at that point.

But something didn't add up, how did I get into that bed? Why was this place so different, like something was missing?

"Hey, um, Chris could you come here?" I called out.

I heard footsteps come closer to the room.

"Yeah what do you want?" he said warmly.

"Is there a school in the world where the three races on earth go to learn, called…" I hesitated for a second. "Kagame?"

"Um, no, why would you ask something like that?" he laughed.

All of a sudden the room was covered in darkness and I looked around. I saw the devil from before. I was about to scream, but he cut me off and said that he was Lucifer in his devil form.

"What happened to Chris? He isn't moving?" I asked Lucifer.

"The Horsemen, Revelations, and other apocalyptic beings were locked in purgatory. When the walls between the realms fell they got out and immediately destroyed the realms of the dead, like Hell and Heaven. The inhabitants of the realms were forced to the realm of the living. You were a chosen candidate for the reincarnation of the child of Eve, so Michael arranged for an accident to happen to put you into a coma. The effects of what happened to your family were their own doing." He said.

"What do you mean 'their own doing." I sarcastically spoke with worry of the answer I'd get.

"Your mother committed suicide. Your father blamed himself for your mother's death. Your younger sister tried to help out with the funds by going out to the streets and ask for money to help pay your medical bill. A stranger came along and told her he had the money to help. He would only give her the money if she did something for him; when the cops found her body lying in the street it was covered with signs of rape and beatings."

The force of that knowledge carried the weight of a skyscraper. I felt a wave of sorrow crashed into me, knocking me to my feet. I curled up into a ball and cried for a minute as memories of my parents flashed by. We played at the park, swam in the ocean, and did as much as a family could.

"Was… the guy… ever found?" I said between sobs.

"Yes. Worst, he was an incubus a male sex demon. He was taken care of by the Archangels and myself."

"I want this to end. I want my family back," I said flaming in rage.

The darkness broke and Chris was animated again.

"Chelsie are you ok? You look pissed," He said with concern.

"No, I just found out that my family is dead."

 **Chris's POV**

I was eating dinner with Beelzebub, Lucifer, and Chelsie. There was a tension in the air that needed to be broken, but how?

"Chelsie, I noticed your eyes are blue." I said. Immediately I felt like an idiot. We are childhood friends, why can't I think of anything more interesting to talk about.

"Yeah, they're blue now. I wish they were still green like my mother's." she said morbidly.

Great now it's even more awkward I thought.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Hello." I said as I opened the door.

A woman ran by me and jumped into Lucifer's lap.

"Lilith what have I told you about this?" Lucifer said.

"Hey Lucifer, explain to me why the people that I saw at Kagame High are beginning to appear here?" Chelsie asked.

"Short answer we jumped inside of your mind, and created a scenario where you felt the most comfortable," He explained.

Where you felt most comfortable? It wasn't by me, no, I shouldn't be getting down by this she didn't like me that way.

"Hey just what are you thinking of Chris?" Beelzebub said with a smirk.

"N-n-n-nothing, it nothing!" I stuttered.

"Ha-ha. I never realized how funny you were Chris!" Chelsie laughed.

"Well let's get to the confusing stuff." Lucifer said. "Chelsie you'll need a Guard at all times with you that you and that person have a deep connection with. Like a loved one or old friend."

I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Oh look at Chris, he is lighting up like a Christmas tree!" Lilith teased.

"Well since the rest of the people that could take his place are dead. I say that because you two have been friends in your childhood, and he seems to have a strong liking to you." Lucifer said.

"Ok, I'll do it," Chelsie said. "Now, what exactly do I have to do?"

"You have to have se…" Beelzebub hit Lilith on the head and a little blood came out.

"You just need to kiss him," Lucifer said irritably.

"Now repeat after me," Beelzebub said, "I swear to protect the life of thy majesty in life and in death. To all foes who oppose her I will annihilate their existence. Unto death do we part so mote it be."

We recited the verse and she leaned in and gave me a kiss. She pulled away after a minute. I felt my body get hot as if magma were to start to pour out of my body. I thought that I was going to die right there. Then without warning a blade appeared in my hand.

"Rubilacxe, the demon sword of domination. It's the complete opposite of Excalibur." Lilith said astonished.

"Is that good?" Chelsie asked.

"Yes, despite it being a demon sword, no demon can hold it. It was forged by Lucifer when he still held the Divinity of God. The only thing stronger then that sword is the Alpha sword, Excalibur, which is in the hands of Michael. So no worries, right?" Beelzebub said cockily.

"Yes, that's true. I do wield Excalibur." An Angel with ten wings appeared in the room.

"Hey Michael, how are you doing Bro!" Lucifer yelled out in surprise.

"Beelzebub, Lilith, and Chris please go watch the court yard for intruders; I would like to talk to Lucifer," Michael commanded in a bit of a rushed tone.

 **Chelsie's POV**

As the three of them left the room Michael collapsed into the chair across from us. He looked worried about something, scared even.

"Michael, you were right. Chelsie is the Daughter of Eve; she can fix the walls," Lucifer reported.

"Dose she even know how to do that!?" He practically screamed.

"What the hell happened to you? Normally you're mister cool headed, it's not like you to get freaked out." He tried to confer him, I just stood there.

"The other Archangels were annihilated by the Four Beasts of the Apocalypse. I just barely got out alive. Before you ask, yes, even archangels can die; it's not often, but it happens," He explained. I didn't know how much it takes to kill an archangel, But I guess isn't a walk in the park.

"You either need to be a God or have their weapon specifically. The Four Beasts of the Apocalypse to take out six of the seven is a major surprise. I couldn't take any of them on in a fight. Michael would sometimes humor me with a fight every once and a while." Turned to Michael. "Are you going to save us a year or two and teach her to use that God like power to destroy the beings in Purgatory?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know. These wounds may not look that deep but they are. You may need to train the Boy with Rubilacxe; he could very well ride this war to victory," Michael said.

"Do you think the Virtues and Sins could help?" Lucifer asked.

"If you could find a host to hold them…" Michael collapsed.

"Hey… Hey, Michael… Michael!" I yelled.

The others rushed into the room as if they had been scared out of their minds. Normally I would've have tried to help him, but there only so much you could do for someone you didn't know.

"I remember when I was still in heaven with the angels. Elohim put me in charge of the Angelic creation. Michael I made first. He was made with all the beauty and grace that I could muster. He was basically my own child, and I loved him. When I rebelled I asked him to join me because together I knew that we could take out the other two. But he denied me and struck me down to earth, far from my father. Then we fought causing the world to be destroyed in fire. That was the first time I lost him. Now with wounds so deep form the children of the end, he lies in my arms." He whimpered.

"Oh my, Lucifer are… are you ok?" Lilith asked cautiously, as if she knew his anger was nothing to gawk at.

Six objects fell out Michael's pocket; He reached in and pulled out six of the seven Virtues. He muttered something about how each angel was given virtues to protect and with them here that meant that the armies of heaven were defeated.

"Call the sins. Now!" He barked.

"Why, what can they do? The armies of heaven fell to those horsemen." Lilith argued.

"What would happen if the Virtues and Sins were combined into a singular relic?" I asked.

"Then there would be a god like being in the realm," Lilith exclaimed. "Don't tell me you plan to make them whole again!" She look at Lucifer.

"Why not? There wouldn't be a force to stop them," he said a bit hysterical.

"What would happen if these things were to combine?" I asked.

"The person holding the two would receive the power of the creator Elohim. But no one has been able to since him…" Lilith stopped because the other sins had joined the room.

"Everyone" Lucifer began. "Pull out you sins and add them to the pile of holy artifacts."

They did as they were told. They plunged their hands into their chests and pulled out their sins. Lucifer pulled out a cross stained in blood. Beelzebub pulled out a bowl of scum. Belphegor pulled out a pillow. Satan pulled out a sword, brittle by battle. Leviathan pulled out a mirror. Mammon pulled out a bar of pure gold. Asmodeus pulled out a magazine. They all threw them onto the pile.

Lucifer took his hand and hesitantly pulled out Michael's Virtue of Humility. The item was just a ball of diamond, and he threw it onto the pill. The room began to get distorted. As the ten of us stand around the pile, I get the feeling that a strong power is approaching me. I then saw the items fuse into a singular item and fly at me with god like speed.

Then the room went black, only, Chris and I were now surrounded by darkness. The space I was in was familiar in the sense that I had been there at least once and, there was another two beings in the area with me.

"Chris? Lucifer?" I whispered.

"Chelsie!" I heard a voice call out to me. "It's me Chris!"

Never before have I ever been so happy to see him in my life. We floated close to each other and I pulled him into an embrace for the first time that I could remember. I felt him close his arms around me and I fell a bit so my head was right next to his heart. It was racing faster than a bat out of hell. I looked up at him and realized that this wasn't the world we knew.

"Ah you two made it," a voice boomed in the unseen distance.

"Who are you?!" We bellowed into the darkness.

"You may know me as God the Father, but really…" a nebula of all sorts of colors swirled around us and a little girl no bigger than seven appeared. "I'm a Mother."

"I thought God was a man? That's what it says in the book you wrote!" Chris challenged.

"Chris please don't," I begged.

"No I understand; I get that a lot from the next generation," she calmly replied. "The bible is a paraphrase of my word, and man wrote the Bible. They portrayed me as a male because it was the sign of power. But men can't make life; but only take it."

Chris and I were confused as to what we were really experiencing, a child claiming to be God. I just looked at her and giggled a little bit as I tried to comprehend this predicament.

"What is so funny girly?!" She said, a little frustrated.

"I have just been through a lot lately," I said, and wasn't lying. Kagame, The hospital, the sin/virtue fusion, and now here.

"Anyway where the hell are we?" Chris asked.

"You are in the void. The space between the realms where beings of immense power lie in wait for their worlds to be created, and then destroyed. Otherwise my house," Elohim said.

"So why are we here? We haven't created any worlds?" I said petulantly.

"Well you see, there are other ways of getting here. Getting called by yours truly, is one way," She said proudly.

"That didn't explain why we are here," Chris argued.

"Well, the apocalypse, as you know, is going on; only, it wasn't supposed to happen. Purgatory was made as a jail for beasts that were capable of destroying the fabric of reality. That includes the void. I put Adam and Eve in charge of Purgatory, since they knew the layout better than any other being in the universe. With the fall of Heaven and the fall of Hell on its way, the Realm of the Living looks like it is going to end very quickly," Elohim explained.

"What can we do to save our realm?" I asked.

"Take the place of Adam and Eve; the only problem is you need the rib of Adam, the head of the Serpent, the Apple, and the sword of Gabriel. These items can rebuild the walls and lock away the Children of the apocalypse," Elohim explained.

"What do those items have in common?" Chris asked inquired.

"All those items where in Eden. They all hold a power that can defeat the Horsemen and Revelation. Although I want to help you, I can't." She looked very disappointed in herself. "I've been away from your realm for so long. How can I go back to see my sons. Lucifer and Michael probably hate me; I told Michael to kick out his father and made him the Guardian of Heaven. Yahweh probably hates me for walking out on him." She was close to tears. "And all I wanted was to make a world were free will brought happiness and prosperity to everyone."

A world where everyone lived happily and prospered together sounded great. Although it was far from the world Chris and I knew.

"Why don't you go back home? I'm sure that your sons wouldn't be angry with you." Chris tried to console her, but it only made things worse.

"I basically walked out on my children. How would you react if your mother and father walked out on you?!" She yelled in a tear filled rage.

"My father was a drunk and always beat my mother and me. That's why I was over at Chelsie's a lot. My mom didn't like the way he was treating me, so she abandoned me at her friend's house. Then one day Chelsie's parents asked me to check on my parents. They were only the house next to ours. I went over and knocked on the door. My mother answered; she showed signs of being beaten for hours at a time. She told me that I needed to stop my father. I saw a tear of blood exit from her eye, she coughed and blood exited her mouth. At the time I was only thirteen. My son of a bitch father stood down the hall way with a bloody knife in his hand. I looked at my mother's arms and legs. Knife wounds covered her arm as if she was blocking them," He said.

"Chris please stop; she knows what happens," I said trying to stop the story because I hated hearing it.

"Actually I don't know Michael would have a better clue. I've been here so long I don't really know much about daily human life." she said shamefully.

"In short I killed my father and the cops blamed it on an unknown serial killer. I was so pissed that that man was my father. That the cops that showed up didn't put it passed me; most would have done the same situation." He said. "I was so thankful they did that."

"He was still loved by my family even though that my mother and father had already made it official, thought out the family, that Chris and I would marry," I said. "At the time I didn't care for him like a man but like a childhood friend."

"How does this reflect on me?" Elohim said.

"That family will always love you," I said.

"Well anyway," She said wiping tears away from her face "there still is the fact of the apocalypse and stopping it."

"Ok, now where do we find these items?" Chris asked.

"The rib of Adam, The head of the Serpent, The Apple, and The Sword of Gabriel. The apple can be found on earth. The Serpent head can be found in the lowest ring of Hell. The Sword can be found in Heaven. The Rib, probably the most deadly, is in the center of Purgatory," Elohim said cautiously.

"This should be easy, right?" Chris said with optimism.

"Haha, oh yeah, have fun with that!" She said laughing. "Oh, and you may want these, they can get you into Heaven, including those Demons."

"Thanks, we have…" I began to say but then remembered what happened. "Yeah we'll take those."

"So what are we going to do again?" I asked a little worried.

"You're going to find the items, go to purgatory, and seal the apocalyptic beings in the cage of eternity. Then I'll reward you both," she said with enthusiasm.

"We can restore the Trinity and make the world new again," Elohim said with enthusiasm.

"What will hap…?" I began to say but was cut off by a roar that scared the daylights out of Elohim.

"The Horsemen," she said with a fear that I should never have heard, "he comes to claim my heart, the rider Death!"

I looked to the horizon and saw what looked like a man riding a phantom black horse and a clock to match. The scythe was at least ten feet long and the blade had a six foot reach. I saw what was under the cloak: and a man that couldn't be older then seventy-two was concealed beneath the shadow. His skin was the opposite of the cloak: a white that cried out death, the face carried a distain towards the living.

The man raced towards us with unbelievable speed; Chris dropped me and drew Rubilacxe, challenging the Horseman to a fight.

"You can't beat Death little boy!" The Horseman cackled.

 **Chris's POV**

I was challenging the entity of death, the reaper, I am such an idiot. I just can't lose anyone else in my life. Chelsie and Elohim are right behind me, I am their last wall. I can't let this being pass.

The Horseman stopped and stood before me. He lowered his cloak and smiled at me.

"What the hell do you want!? Why are you trying to kill God?" I attacked him with questions.

"I will kill God, but there are more pressing matters considering my fellow Horsemen. I need you, Chris, to kill the other Horsemen, Famine, War, and Pestilence. Only in your constant state you can't even take on an army of a thousand men." The Horsemen criticized.

"Then how am I going to do that, if I can't even annihilate an arm of humans?" I asked.

"Simple, kill a being of immense power and the sword will emit a wave of death to all it passes," He said with alternative plans.

"Then give me some of your Reapers?"

"They wouldn't cut the bill. Those two girls behind you would fit it just right."

He looked back at Chelsie and God. I could see the energy flowing out, around and all over them. Was this that power he was talking about?

"How do you know how this sword works?" I asked.

"Well how else do you know use a scythe?" he said as if it was a question.

You got to be kidding me I thought Lucifer made this? Now this guy says it's his?

"I'm kidding. You only need a drop of blood. Not as powerful as a soul, but still it's nothing to gawk at," Death informed me.

"Chris what the hell is going on!?" I heard Elohim yell.

I walked back over to the girls and explained to them the situation. Elohim was against the whole thing for the reason this guy was trying to kill her.

"By the way why is he trying to kill you?" I asked.

"Nothing should live this long. I made him watch over the natural balance of life." She thought for a second. "Really, I'm ok with you taking my immortal soul." Elohim said.

"What about your children and our universe?" Chelsie argued.

"This will be my final wish. Chelsie right the wrongs I have done. Chris take my soul." She grabbed the blade and pressed it to her chest. The blade pierced her fragile skin as a figure pushes threw damp paper. "I want this soul of the creators to go to the ones who will right the wrongs I have done. Never abandon you children and never give up on your family." And with a flash, she was gone.

Rubilacxe hummed a demonic tone; the tone brought a sense of impending doom and despair.

"Now, you know why I am here, and what you need to do," Death said. "Take out the other Horsemen and the Children of the apocalypse, and this world will be set right. Elohim shall return." And with those words he vanished into the space.

I sheathed the blade and fell to my knees. I had just killed God, no; she sacrificed herself to save everyone she loved. I tried to make up a way to wrap my mind around it. Chelsie looked shaken up badly; I didn't blame her. I wasn't holding out too well myself.

"Hey, Chris…" Chelsie said walking over to me. When she was right in front of me she collapsed into a sobbing mess.

"What the hell do we do? How do we get out?" She started to ramble on about things that had just happened. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching us. I just didn't care enough for what I was about to do. I got up and Chelsie laid on the ground.

I took the sword and swung it around to get a feel for the weight and air resistance. Surprisingly light and had very little; I saw a rat like thing in the distance a few yards passed Chelsie. I took a stance, actually my body moved on its own. I lunged, or flew at the creature. The blade starched the thing and with a shriek it shriveled into nothing but a piled of dust.

"Chris how did you do that?" Chelsie asked me.

"I don't know. I just did it." I wasn't lying, I just acted on instinct.

"I like those wings of yours," she said with a slight blush.

I looked over my shoulders and saw two giant crimson wings. I tried to actually fly with them, and it worked. There was a slight trail as I flew around the air space above Chelsie. She looked up with envy that I was air born and she wasn't. I landed next to her.

"Hey try imagining wings on your back and try to fly; it might work," I said trying to comfort her.

"Ok, I'll try." She closed her eyes and focused on what she wanted. I should have backed up in hindsight because twelve wings all different colors sprouted out knocking me on my ass. The colors flowed from one wing to another as if they were connected, even though they were separated.

"Ouch! Damn that hur…" I stopped in mid-sentence. I looked at Chelsie and saw the most beautiful thing.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" She asked wondering how I was going to finish that.

I wasn't sure if I loved her now. The nebula was pushed and pulled by the distortion that the wings made. Her eyes were much more of a vibrant blue, and her brown hair was illuminated with all shades of brown. She was surely the women I was going to protect with my life whether or not I had this demon sword.

"Well, let us take a look around and see if we can find a way out," she said with a flustered look.

 **Chelsie's POV**

 _Ok what the hell Chris! Why did you have to look at me like that?_ I asked myself as we flew through the nebula. I was much faster than him having ten more wings. But he just surprised me so much with that look. I think he may like me more than a friend. I looked back at him again, and sure enough he was still going full throttle with the speed keeping up with me.

The thought of him liking me was bothering me so much that I just had to know.

"Hey, um Chris," I was so hesitant to ask afraid of the answer. "D-d-do you l-like me?" I choked on the line as it came out.

"Yeah I do," he said, a little embarrassed.

Oh crap! He does like me! Why? I wanted to pry for more answers.

"Why do you like me? This is weird!" I started with those on instinct of a normal person.

"Well, your parents would always keep me at distance in the house. Before your father passed away, he told me that they did that so they would feel less weird about marrying you off to me. They had already promised that to my mother. When I first heard this, I thought the same thing; this is weird, and then it hit me. They never did treat me like their kid. I don't blame them I did kill my father, even if it was in self-defense. There is no denying it I killed him. I always did feel like I loved you even before my Father went crazy. I always did, and I will always." he finished with a hint of regret in his voice.

I stopped in mid-air and just hung there completely shocked. My parents knew that he liked me? Then I felt something like a wall come down in my heart. I realized what Chris meant to me. He was always there to save me when I'd get bullied. When there were dances held at our school he'd always be the first to ask me. At those times, I though he was just joking so I always blew him off.

"With the restoration of the trinity complete," A voice interrupted us. "The Children of the Apocalypse will fall and harmony among the realms shall be restored!"

"What about…" Chris began to say, but I cut him off. I looked over to the right, saw a snake like thing. In a second I flew over and picked it up.

I had taken the being out of its cloaking mechanism and looked him in the eye and said.

"If you ever ruin another moment like this again I will personally find you, and I will destroy you."

I then proceeded to throw that thing into a bubble that held a picture of what looked like our world. With a surprise it entered the bubble and started moving around in the world.

"Hey, this might just work," Chris said with enthusiasm. I glared at him and he quickly apologized for adding to the mess.

"Say what you were thinking Chris," I said, sad that the moment had passed.

"Well, if that thing could go through without any trouble. Why can't we?" He explained.

"Yeah, I think that would work but what would happen if it..." I said with concern about our safety.

We decided that we would try it. We grabbed the bubble and landed. It felt as if it was made of latex. We landed and withdrew our wings. We grabbed hands and jumped into the bubble. I felt a massive suction and a sudden stop as if something was holding me in place. I looked up and saw Chris, staring back at me with terror in his eyes. I looked even closer to see that he couldn't pass through.

"Use the sword!" I screamed.

I saw him mouth the word 'what'; damn it the sound doesn't pass through the barrier. I tried to lift myself up to tell him to use the sword. But I didn't have the strength to pull myself up and to hold it long enough to tell him. Then I remembered that I had wings. I extended them fully and started to fly as fast as I could. I could feel the weight of the suction lift off of me slightly; just enough so I could pull myself up to tell him. But I passed through with no resistance of the bubble. To my surprise Chris was only just millimeters away from the bubble.

I passed through. As if everything was in slow motion; I was falling with something in my arms and close. This item was Chris. The thing that surprised me the most was that he was kissing me. I don't know how Chris was able to pass through, but I was sure glad he did. I pulled away to see if he was ok. I wrapped myself and him in my wings, forming a cocoon.

"Hey, Chris, are you ok?" No response. "Hey Chris; come on respond to me, please let me know that you're alive!" I began to tear up thinking the worst case. I pulled him in and just held him there.

"Hey, um, Chelsie you may want to let me breathe, or I will die," Chris said with a sarcastic tone.

I released him and smacked him in the face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I demanded.

I felt me wings retracted unwillingly as we entered the room where we had been right before Lucifer and the rest fused the Virtues and Sins together. They stared blankly at us no, and I realized they weren't looking at Chris and me but at they were intently gazing at the girl in our arms. This girl had something strange about her like I had seen her before.

This girl was the Creator, this girl was Elohim.

As we lay surrounded by the sins, Lucifer crying over the loss of Michael. I instantly remembered that the girl was Elohim and was pulled back to reality.

"Have fun fixing the walls you two!" Elohim said, and vanish back to the sword.

Lucifer wiped away the tears and asked us what the hell happened. We explained how to fix the walls and where to find the items.

"Where did Elohim go? She was supposed to help us!" He said out the horror of what was going on. And then, as it was a sign from God herself, a Triangle appeared on the blade.

"Great so the sword absorbed her soul!" Beelzebub said in distaste.

"No she sacrificed herself to save the realms. There are four items' we need to fix the walls…" Chris and I said together.

"The Rib, the Serpent, the Apple, and the Sword. Wow anything else we need to get!?" Satan's voice produced a sound that mimicked two gigantic pieces of granite grinding against each other.

"How did you know those items?" I asked.

"We know where the items are and we have the activation serum, the blood of Able, The first victim of murder." Lilith said.

"Lilith how did you get the blood?" I questioned excitedly.

"Well, you could call Able the first Masochist." Lilith said playfully.

"Oh god, please do not say that!" Chris said.

They all laughed, but Lucifer was still hurting over the fact that his son was dead. His corps layover in the corner, waiting for a burial. He dismissed the sins to return to the gates and wait for us to arrive.

Later that evening we all waited for the sun to set. As it set Michael's body began to burn as fire should. Humans are made from dust so they return to dust; Angels are made of fire so they return to fire. The rest of them gathered in the house lingering around for me. I stood waiting for the moon to rise. I am going to kill the Children of the Apocalypse, if it's the last thing I do.

We stood in pentagram, and Lucifer opened the doorway to Hell. The sins were ready for a fight for Hell. The roar of a Child could be heard from all the way at the base of hell. The Plains of Hell were completely covered in molten rock. I smelled a mixture of sulfur, blood, and just, well, Hell.

"The head of the Serpent is located in the throne room at the base of Hell." Lucifer explained as the sins roared in a fury.

We started on our journey, the Demons looked like the sins they represented. While Chris was fitted with armor that Lilith was able to bring around. Me, I was just wore the clothes I was wearing before. The clothes consisted of a tan top and shorts, really nothing special; although my wings very much completed the outfit somehow.

As we moved throughout the levels of Hell, I saw less and less demons and more corpses. The amount of humans damned to hell should have filled the lava lakes, but not a single human soul was around.

"You are not to engage the enemy, Got it!" Lucifer called back to the rest of us.

I flew adjacent to Chris; I asked him how he was going to protected me and he said the dumbest thing ever.

"I'll just hit it with my sword until it dies." As I laughed I thought honestly how you can be that stupid and not be dead is amazing.

Then Chris got a look of horror as his focused shifted to behind me. He looked like a ghost with red wings; I turned to see a bird like creature flying near the ceiling of the realm.

The Beast took a dive straight towards me, and before I knew what hit me, Chris, Lucifer and the other sins had plunged their swords into the beast. It let out a roar of agony, and I felt a hand grab me and pull me into a hallway. Lilith told me that this was a short cut, and it would take us to the item.

As we ran down the hallway in a rush of adrenalin, I jumped forward into a wall. I felt a warm liquid run down my face and I tasted it, it was blood. I got up in haste and ran after Lilith. By the time I caught up with her, I saw the head of the Serpent.

"Ok, I'll fly in and grab it," I said.

"No. The head is too big; you'll never carry it," Lilith protested.

I flew out to the head and stroked it a couple of times to see the actual size of it. Why? I don't know why it's just that the head looked sad. Like it had been abandoned by someone they loved. Then it began to shrink until it was the size of a peanut. I picked it up and placed it in the satchel we brought along.

"Ok, we got the head of the Serpent, now about Famine," Lilith said.

"You mean that bird?" I asked.

"Yeah, Famine normally rides a horse, but it is much easier for diseases to spread on birds. So, he transforms his horse into a giant white bird."

As she was explaining about the Horsemen and how she knew so much about them, I was concerned about Chris and the others.

"Anyway, we should grab the other two before heading to purgatory" She finished.

As we were leaving, the others caught up with us; they talked about how powerful Chris could be if they trained him. So Lucifer asked Abondon, a demon swordsman, to train him as fast as he could for the next battle.

We left hell and ended up in a desert. Lilith said that the Apple should be around here and to look for it in the morning. So for the next several days we would look.

Chris and I slept close to each other because we were both humans. Any other time I would find this weird and push him a way, but I was scared and wanted to feel safe.

"How much of the work did the demons do?" I asked him.

"Really, none of the work; after you and Lilith ran into the hole, they kind of backed off. I fought the bird with the sword, and it really is powerful," He explained.

"I find that hard to believe. I remember when everything scared you!" I teased.

"Yeah, I do too. But a lot has happened since those days. I feel reborn almost," he said with a sense of power.

I snuggled in closer to him and just listened to his heart race a million miles an hour. Then I smelled a fragrance like lavender. I looked towards the font of the tent and saw Lilith looking in.

"So what's going on in here?" Lilith said with a blush flooding across her face. "Beings of immense power getting hot is so…" she was about to say something inappropriate but was pulled away and her screams were drown out by something.

"Sorry about that; mother can be a bit pushy when she finds something she likes," Asmodeus apologized.

I moved away from Chris to the other side of the tent. I went to bed after that.

 **Chris's POV**

God damn it Lilith! I screamed in my head. Anyway, this isn't the time or place to be doing lustful things. I looked over at Chelsie and sighed. She really was a powerful person, even if she didn't have the power of purgatory running through her veins. Wait. Elohim said that she was Eve and I was, Adam.

"Holy Crap," I whispered as I remembered the story. I was older then Chelsie by a month, I came first. Could Elohim have planned this?

"No you idiot I haven't been watching or medaling in human affairs for a long time! I heard a voice scream in my head. I jumped up and grabbed the hilt of the sword and whispered,

"Who's there?"

"You idiot! You don't remember when you were in the Void?" the voice said.

I felt a wave of memories flood into my mind. It felt like being hit with a bat to the back of the head.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," I said.

"Good. Please watch over the fallen child. I really don't want him to be hurt any more than he is," Elohim said, and with that she was gone. I saw a picture of Lucifer skewered on a red lance.

"Chris what the hell; what are you doing?" Chelsie asked.

"Nothing. Goodnight." I fell back down and Chelsie moved right next to me, just inches away. It dawned on me that she was asleep the whole time.

 **The Next Morning**

We had packed up camp and were out looking for a fallen civilization. I didn't believe we were going to find anything.

"There!" Lilith yelled pointing at the pyramids.

"Those are just pyramids Lilith." Chelsie condoned.

"The apple is in there. I can feel it." Satan spat.

We broke into the pyramid and flew through into the king's chamber. The chamber seemed familiar. Then I realized the markings on the masks.

"This was the tomb of King Tut," I said aloud.

"Yeah we know, he holds the apple, greedy bastard took a bit and it killed him. That's what you get for trying to get power over demons by force." Belphegor said.

The sins laughed at his joke and opened the coffin. There lay the apple. Lilith took it, and we got the hell out.

 **Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

We were flying over the warm ocean, Chelsie and I enjoyed the flight as it was new to us. But the demons seemed to hate it. Why? I don't know or care to know. The sensation was like being able to swim in the air by moving your arms up and down. Other than that, I can't find the words.

"The pillar should be somewhere around here. Split up and look!" Lilith called back.

 **Chelsie's POV**

The searched for the pillar of light took a while to find. Apparently Heaven isn't too fond of letting demons in. I got to thinking of my interactions with Demons over the months. Just then Lilith asked if she could tell me her story, there wasn't much progress being made so I listen.

"I was just a new born Succubus, and when faced with a man just as lost as I was, I couldn't help but fall in love with him. His father, Elohim, always favored him; he got to play with all kinds of creatures, and I was so jealous. I seemed to always find a way to make him look at me, but he was missing something very dear to him. He never looked at me with the love I looked at him with. Then when I tried to show him what he was missing, but he pushed me away and said that something so vile should be in the forest and cast me out. He pointed me out of the forest. Of course, I wasn't going to leave." I knew where she was coming from, wanting someone so notice her.

"Later that night I heard a whimpering coming from somewhere in the forest; I thought Adam had gotten hurt, so I flew over in the form of what he called a bat. I hung on a tree by where he was, and just watched as he lay curled up in a ball crying to himself. I changed back and lay next to him and held him close. Adam not knowing what was going on stopped crying and started screaming in pain. I sprung up and looked at him with concern for why would a human just all of a sudden start screaming. Wait, could I have hurt him? My wings weren't the dullest things in the garden. I saw him lunge at me with pain in his eyes; I shrieked and flew away with tear filled eyes. I landed shortly after to see an angel crying on a rock looking out onto the lower garden. I asked his name and he replied, 'Satan'. He told me that there was a revolution in Heaven with the second Prince fighting God. I just sat there and listen to his story."

"I began to cry a bit as he carried on about how the revolutionist had fallen. Satan looked at me with a comfort as he said how he liked my eye and that I shouldn't be crying over the loss of a man. God would have him return to me. Those lines picked me up and I thanked him. A few hundred years or so passed, and I was trying to think of a way to get Adam to notice me like I wanted him to. Satan hung around because he had nowhere else to go. So I thought that I might as well go check on Adam. I flew over a clearing where I noticed Adam's scent; I landed behind some bushes and peered over to see him with another women. I heard him call her Eve. This event had destroyed all the self-confidence I had in myself to confront him about how I felt."

"Poor thing." I said.

"I went and told Satan what I had seen and how I felt. He plotted to use the trees in the center of the forest to take them out. The Tree of Knowledge was not a danger to anything. He said that women are very curious and demanding creatures; I took this with a bit of sarcasm because I was demanding of him. He said all I had to do was lure Eve over here and he'll do the rest. So I did just that. Eve took an apple, bit it, fed some to Adam, the got kicked out of the garden; Satan was stripped of all beauty, and I got out before God saw me." Getting revenge is never the right thing to do.

"A few decades later I was prowling about Adam's place when I saw him and Eve fighting; this was unusual because Adam never fought. Eve stomped out with the kids and didn't return for a while. I snuck into his house and saw he was sleeping and thought this was the perfect time to make something of me and him. I was about half way done when we awoke. A look of shock appeared on his face as he looked at me. Then the look I gave him so long ago arose in his face. That night was the happiest night of my life." At least she was happy in the end.

"The child was born and I named him Asmodeus, I went to go show him his dad when I came across Cane and Able in the field. They weren't doing their job, and I yelled at them; Cane got up and ran I continued on my way. When I got there I saw that Eve had returned, and a flood of emotions came over me. I took Asmodeus and left. Then I ran into Lucifer and Satan, and the story continued. I went to a realm called Hell where everyone was welcome and no one hated anyone." She thanked me for listening to her story.

"But remember that there were bigger things to worry about." Lilith laughed.

"Hey guys, I forgot something!" I heard Chris yell over the ocean. He handed out crystals the size of grapes. Lucifer popped his into his mouth, and a pillar of light ascended him to Heaven. We all quickly popped them like he did and found ourselves at the Gates.

"I'm so close to you bastards; I can feel that Pestilence and War were close, and I knew that something bad was about to happen. I needed the divinity of my past. With that I could resurrect Michael and destroy the other Children." Lucifer laugh

"Hey Lucifer," Lilith grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Remember the Devil and his demise?"

"Yeah, he got caught up in his emotions. And we had to put him down," He said.

"Just don't lose it, ok?"

"Ok."

We broke up into teams of five. Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Belphegor and Lucifer were team one. Lilith, Chris, Satan, Ammon, and I were team two. We had spilt up to find Gabriel's sword. I was concerned about Satan if they found the sword would he lose his sanity? That sword he feared more than God.

I saw a building collapse and heard a scream. I rushed over and the other sins followed. I could see an angel lying covered in the plague that killed millions in the 1300's. The angel said something in a hushed tone. She had with the look of fear in her eyes.

"The Grey Horsemen lurks within the clouds. He waits for you." That was the first time I had seen an angel die.

"Chelsie… We should go." Lilith said with hesitation.

I got up and I could feel a sick feeling hit me with the force of twenty nuclear bombs. Pestilence was coming so we left, we continued to fly on.

"Wow, this was heaven!" We'd been flying for a while now.

"It's not that great," Lilith said.

"How?" Chris and I asked.

"The system of rule here is corrupt. The tyrant "God" rules over the angels, and if any rebel, then they are exiled from heaven. That's why Lucifer took Hell, to give everything a second chance," Lilith explained. Wow, with a race like that no wonder they were beaten by the Horsemen.

All of a sudden there was a roar and a grey, giant serpent flew across the sky, and a red ball of what felt like hate flew after it. The serpent bobbed and weaved to dodge the attacks, but to no appeal, it did it work. The serpent looked heavily damaged, but the look on Lilith's face told me that this wasn't going to end well.

"Lucifer, why the hell did you fight it..." the head of Beelzebub flew over and landed in Lilith's arms.

"You bastard!" Asmodeus yelled and raced in to help Lucifer.

A second head shoot up from the clouds and annihilated Asmodeus. His fluids rained on us and Lilith fell out of the sky in shock. Lucifer dove to catch her before she hit the ground and died.

"Lilith!" Lucifer called out in a feared rage.

He caught her and looked up to see the Serpent dive after him. Like in a movie, everything went into slow motion. I went limp as the jaws closed on Lucifer. He had pushed Lilith out of the way, and into my arms. At this point the serpent lunged at me and Chris cut it in half from the jaw joint to the tail. The serpent fell and turned into flies. Chris flung flames at the flies killing the rest.

I landed on the ground and just sat there in despair. Chris, Lilith, and the rest of the remaining sins gathered around. Then, as if from god, balls of light descended from the sky were we had just been.

"His divinity…" Lilith said.

"The resurrection of the Angelic race, the Archangels and Yahweh, this was his final wish. So mote it be," The balls said, and with a blinding light the corpses of angels that littered the ground arose and began to ask questions. Several drew their swords to attack the Demons left. Chris explained to them that Lucifer had reanimated them.

"Wait… where's War?" Lilith asked with a hint of fear.

Just then an armored man riding a horse stood holding the head of Yahweh.

"Bastard should have just stayed dead to begin with…," the horsemen War said but was interrupted by the horns of war.

The entire battalion of Angels' eyes became a solid color and they ascended in a synchronized formation. Six Archangels descended from the clouds. Each one cloaked in armor of different colors. A wind blew in a dust storm in the thirty-seven seconds the storm raged war laughed, then stopped abruptly. A ten winged Archangel stood in front of the massive Angel army.

With terror in his voice War said "M-M-Michael! I thought I killed you beyond resurrection!"

"You killed my commander. You killed my father. And you killed countless humans. Why wouldn't I come back?" Michael said losing the calmness in his voice.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it little boy? You've never fought without a chain of command, and you are all practically new born! What can you do!?" The Horseman War cackled.

"Revolt." The angels chanted together.

"Let's get the sword before it gets heated up here," Lilith said.

"Right," I said.

"Well stay back and help the Revolution. They are new at this so a few veterans couldn't hurt," Satan said.

He, Belphegor, and Leviathan were the last of the sins, and they were off to fight in the battle for Heaven.

Lilith, Chris and I were now flying around the Angelic HQ looking for an entrance. Lilith looked shaken up badly. I could see drops of water coming from Lilith. Had Lilith really cared for Lucifer that much? Now come to think of it, when I was at Kagame Lucifer was worried about me regardless of his own health. I thought to myself. I could feel tears filling my eyes.

"Hey Chelsie, are you ok?" I heard Chris ask behind me.

"No; people keep dying all around me, and I'm worried that you'll be next!" I practically shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"Chelsie, people die all the time this is only the sequent of events that we call life. Without death, life would have no meaning," Lilith said morbidly. "As for Lucifer he lost his mind; I guess the sins he committed were too much. Hell, I think I'm about to lose it to."

We landed in a court yard right beneath us. Lilith collapsed into a sobbing mess of tears; I remembered that Asmodeus was her son and that she had witnessed his annihilation. I tried to comfort her, the best I could but to no avail. Chris pulled me back and spoke to me.

"Chelsie, you have had the privilege of not seeing any of your family members killed in front of you," He said coldly.

"My family is dead to Chris, I know how she feels!" I said back to him.

"You don't understand the trauma of witnessing the death of a loved one right in front of you." I just remembered that Chris's mother died right in front of him, and he killed his father. "You don't understand. You can't!" He was in tears as well.

 **Chris's POV**

After calming down from talking with Chelsie I went and confronted Lilith about the death of her son.

"He was always jumping in fights for things. Asmodeus liked Lucifer the most of the demon lords because Lucifer took us in when everyone else kicked us out. Me a creation of God, Him a half breed of Demon and Human, and he didn't judge us on our past," Lilith said through tears.

"My mother was like that too, but with animals. I remember when I was younger she brought home a stray dog. My father liked the dog and we raised it as if was ours. That dog was probably the only animal my father ever liked." I continued on about the dog and all the adventures we had. I felt Chelsie grab my hand and sit behind me looking up at the sky.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know what it's like to lose someone you loved."

Lilith wiped away the tears and got up.

"Ok let's find that sword," she said.

"There." Chelsie pointed to the wall. "The sword is right behind that wall."

I busted down the wall and there was the Sword of Gabriel. We grabbed it and went back to where the fighting was.

When we got back, the Horseman was dead and the angels were still a million strong. I wondered how the angels were able to win this time, but I let that thought that pass. I walked up to the two Horsemen and plunged Rubilacxe into each of their hearts.

As the angles celebrated their resurrection, Chelsie and Lilith walked over to what I could assume was the corpse of Lucifer. Michael floated over and waved them off. An Angling came up to me and thanked me. I was a bit confused when he called me a Galactic Angel. I had caught up with Michael and asked him about Galactic Angels.

He said that they were among some of the oldest and most powerful beings Elohim created. The fact that two of us made it possible for another resurrection of another race. But there would have to be an area in the void far enough away so the creation wouldn't disturb the other realms. Michael asked a question that surprised me a bit. He asked if he could join our party. I said that I wouldn't have a problem with it, but the other five would have to join in.

"What about Yahweh? Isn't he dead?" I asked.

"He'll be fine, remember what War said? 'Why won't you stay dead!' that ring any bells?" Michael said a bit sarcastically.

"Ok, then why could you defeat War this time? Hun?" I questioned.

"Angels straight out of birth can bring a world of hurt with the energy they have. Archangels hold that power throughout their entire life span. Female and male model angels were in the next generation's plans and they were all but ready to go. Only they were missing the reproductive concept, the ability to clone their "DNA". So they weren't quite ready," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys! We are heading off to purgatory soon so don't take too long!" Chelsie called out.

Gabriel flew over to where Michael and I were flying.

"Michael, Yahweh would like you to take over Heaven so he can go look for Elohim," he said.

Then a sudden bright light shone from Rubilacxe and the little girl from the void showed herself.

"Elohim!" The angelic race called out.

"Silence, I am not here to take back the rule of creation. I am here to say this…" she took in a deep breath. "Son, Lucifer your noble sacrifice to use you finally wish to resurrect the Angelic race, the race that your brother had created, has been met and your title as devil has been added to the wall of memories. So, rest in peace knowing that you saved something in the time you were here." She finished with tears beginning to fall.

"Come on Chris let's go stop this," She said, and with that she vanished.

 **Several months later**

We lay in wait for the twilight hours to come, Chelsie lying in my arms looking out over the scenery below. The town's people ran about their daily lives as if the last hundred or so years never happened. The sun shone on the town reflecting the colors of our wings onto the land below. The little girl form the void was there to. She had royalty purple wings and spoke in a soft voice.

"Chris this is your future no matter what. The land beneath us is the land of purgatory. You and your wife will rule over this land." She said, Chelsie looked at me and smiled.

Then as if a dream gone wrong her smile turned evil and deceitful. Her hand pushed into my stomach and she started to remove my organs and other necessary things. While in the mist of all of this in the distance I saw Lilith, cowering behind a bush.

I sprang up in bed and look around to see that I had been dreaming. Chelsie groaned and moved around a bit, and I got up and walked out side of the tent.

It had been several weeks after the battle in Heaven. The rest of the sins went back to hell to start working out the next king. Heaven was in turmoil with the sudden resurrection and annihilation of the human souls that were there. The other realms apparently now want an all-out war. The remaining forces of our little brigade are as such. One Archangel, One succubus, Two Galactic Angels.

I spread my wings and took off for a short fly. This day especially was hard for me because this was the anniversary of my parents "murder". I hated the fact that a seven year old had to kill his father, in order to survive. I took a plunge and hit the ground with great velocity. My body was now immune to all earthly pain. Meaning I could fly three hundred thousand miles an hour straight at a mountain, hit it and not be affected by it. I just lay there looking up at the night sky, wishing for my mother.

After an hour or so I got up and was about to take off when I heard a sound behind me. I turned and drew Rubilacxe at the same time to see Lilith standing there wrapped up in her wings. I could feel my face getting hot.

"What are you looking at?" She said in a seductive manner.

"N-n-n-nothing!" I stuttered.

"If you and Chelsie aren't a thing, then I'll have my fun with you." She was clearly trying to get in my pants and frankly I was scared. Chelsie could always whip my ass in everything we did. So I never attempted to piss her off. This would clearly be a sure death if she caught me.

"I got to go to the…" my brain was scrambling to find an answer that would save me. "Go to the bathroom. Yeah the bathroom!"

"Need any help?" She responded. I nearly shat myself in fear.

"No I'm good." I then proceeded to taking off in a hurry flying north until the ground was completely white.

It must have been several hours of continues fly because I was lost as all can get. I flew up to the exosphere and looked around for some indication of where I was; as far as I could see mountain.

"So the Himalayas then." I said aloud. I didn't dare fly anywhere else so I found a cave and landed there, and waited for dawn to rise.

As the night drew on a storm hit the lower elevations of the mountains and I took this moment to scan the area. How could I have traveled so far we weren't that close the North Pole? The closest were was the lower provinces of the Canadian empire. Those basters really must have beaten the crap out of America. The entire continent, including the southern one became an entire country. Then I heard a call of battle.

I saw an army of horseman and there riders, but something was strange about these ones. They were missing their heads, but still communicating like they had them. I drew Rubilacxe and engaged the enemy. Normally I would have asked why but we were being hunted by everyone excluding the angels.

"Dullhans hold your stance!" A voice boomed in the distance. I turned around and saw an old man standing on top of the mountain I was hiding in.

"Son, come here." He said to me.

 **Chelsie's POV**

I awoke to find that Chris had vanished and Lilith was nowhere to be found. Fearing the worst I jumped up and ran outside. Standing on the cliff I extended my wings and took in a deep breath, tracking the scent that Chris leaves behind.

"Chelsie what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Looking for Chris, I'm worried that Lilith is trying to do something with him."

"Why would you think that?" Lilith said.

My concentration broke when I heard that, I turned around to see her looking ashamed of something. Michael turned to her and explained what I was thinking.

Over the last several months Lilith seemed to be trying to get with Chris, history repeats itself I guess. We were looking for the gate to purgatory and that was much easier said than done. The gate is actually a chronologic lock. Only when it needs to be open will it open. So for the last several months we've been looking for it.

"I saw Chris take off flying north. I don't know how long he'll be flying though." Lilith said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"I'll make a call to Odin, if he is still around." Michael said.

We got confirmation on his location and without a moment of hesitation I took off. I was pushing myself to get there. Then it hit me, why would it take this long to get there if I'm pushing myself. I saw the red glow of Chris's wings and I felt better about the whole situation. But standing right behind him I saw a shadow of phantom black, through the snow I could see the two glows.

I started to slow up and landed with almost silence. I used my wings to cloak myself as I approached. As I got closer I could hear the faint whispers of two men talking. I swung around the two figures to see what I could hear. Then I stop suddenly and the Black shadow consumed the red glow. My heart dropped, was Chris… no he couldn't. I looped around a couple more times to check. When I saw no red glow I started to panic.

"You should hurry and save him before he freezes to death." The shadow laughed

I rushed at the shadow only to miss it by mere seconds. I looked at the ground to see the body of Chris shacking on the ground. I was filled with rage but I knew that Chris wouldn't have just let that happen. I picked him up and held him close.

"As you saved me, I'll save you." And with those words I took off.

 **Michael' POV**

"Death the eternal horseman damned to ride along the river of Time. No matter what he does he'll destroy everything he holds dear. That is your sin. Why Elohim allows you to live is beyond me. You do have the key right?" I asked.

"Yes. He put up a bit of a fight, so did the little girl God, but all in all here's the keys and my pay?" He said morbidly.

"Let's hurry this up before Chelsie gets back." Lilith said impatiently.

"Yes." I said.

"Lilith keep an eye out for her, if she finds out we are all screwed."

"Fine, but you know I don't stand a chance in hell of beating her." Lilith said wryly.

"I know, Lucifer didn't fall in Heaven for nothing, the resurrection of the Angelic race was prophesied so it would happen." I said.

"Ok death, open the door and get out."

"Sure"

The doors of the jail opened and flames shot out burning Lilith's hands. The flames were made to burn away all sin. Demons wouldn't stand a chance. Only Angels and begins of great power could enter unscathed.

"I'll be leaving now." Death vanished into the night.

"Not a moment too soon here comes Chelsie, wait… Michael she has something in her arms." Lilith said a bit worried.

I turned around and saw a body hanging lifelessly form her arms.

"Oh God don't tell me that's Chris…" Lilith said.

 **Chelsie's POV**

As Chris lay in my arms bleeding profusely I could only look in horror at what was at the cliffs edge. A gate with stone features that made the faces of Hope and despair. There was writing at the top of the gate that read. 'As the lion falls and doves fly, the dragon shall ascend to the skies once again.'

"Michael when did this get here?" I questioned him.

"I don't know it just appeared." He responded.

"Let's take Chris inside the realm; he'd be better off there." Lilith said.

I pick up Chris and threw him over my shoulder; I never would have been able to do this if I were human. Ha, if I were human, never thought I would ever say that. I guess being a Galactic Angel has some perks.

I stepped in and the other two followed. I was expecting a realm of grass lands and fire. But what was there was something else. The sky was a vibrant purple and the trees were a frosty green. The ground looked scorched white but it was cold and wet. The Head, apple and sword flew out of the satchel and disappeared

"It's been a while hasn't it Michael." A little girl said.

"E-E-E-Elohim…" Michael stuttered.

"Yes, and you father is here too, but he isn't happy with you." Elohim said coldly.

From out behind a tree Lucifer walked out and looked pissed. Elohim ushered me to grab Chris and follow her.

We walked for a while, Chris was deathly white and I was scared he wasn't going to make it.

"Drop him on the ground Chelsie; He needs to return to his home." Elohim said.

"W-W-What?! He's just like me a Galactic Angle!" I said in a rage.

"No you and he are different, yes you are a Galactic Angel but he is not. He is a beast, a dragon. I'm sure you read the note I left on the door for you." Just as she said that I was floating in a room with Chris, but it was as if I was watching a movie. I could hear his thought, and see his subconscious.

" _What the hell is going on?_ Is that a cold breeze brush over me? Is that the ground? I couldn't move. I lay there in paralysis as something warm laid itself on my chest. It held the warmth of a mother and the fury of a god. My vision was completely dark form the loss of blood."

"Please Elohim save him…" I screamed.

"I feel arms close around me and I am lifted up into a vertical stance. At this point I'm losing consciousness. I am floating in a realm were logic had no reason; where light was absent and all felt lost. Next, fire, fire everywhere the entire realm was on fire."

"Help! Please!" He called out into the fire.

"When the beast shall die, and flames run wild. Son of…" The voice said my father's name. "His son shall slay, and take his form, Beast of Purgatory rain fire on the damned."

The flams entered him through his mouth burning his insides black and changing him into a piece of charred meat. "I refused to let this be my end." He got up and looked the flams in the eye. Wait, he was looking at two fire blue eyes, sink covered in red flames. This was an elemental Dragon.

Suddenly I snapped back to reality and witnessed Chris start to dissolve into dust.

"Take my power and protected your queen." And with that he disappeared.

Chris's body had disappeared in to dust.

"Chelsie stay calm and don't freak out. He'll be back." Elohim said

Just then a pillar of fire erupted form the corpse that was Chris. The pillar turned into a ball of flames then into a body, then finally into Chris. The forest was scorched black within twenty yards of where the pillar had been.

"Chelsie…" Chris choked.

"I'm right here." I said with a tear about to escape my eye.

"Can you back up a bit? I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said as he stood up.

Then he jumped into the air and two wings made of molten rock sprang out form his back. What he said next surprised me.

"Beings of other realms please return to your realm or thy will be hunted and killed."

What the hell Chris? Why did you say that? I looked at Elohim and she was smiling.

"The walls have been restored all those left will be destroyed."

Then Chris flew off.

"We better get you to the throne room." Elohim said.

We got to a building or should I say Castle. Elohim pushed the door open and ushered me inside. The room was, for a lack of a better word destroyed. Windows and sky lights were broken and the floors were beaten to hell. Apparently a battle happened in here. We worked our way upstairs and found a room full of clothing items.

"Here, put this on." Elohim threw a nebula printed dress at me. "And put these on!" She was getting too excited for me.

"What is all of this?" I asked.

"Why this is your coronation day; the day you take the throne of Purgatory." Chris said, or the thing that became Chris.

"So I am becoming a queen?" I asked.

"No, better a god."

When I heard that I was a little hesitant on taking the crown.

"What happened to Chris?"

"He has taken his form in this realm. Don't worry you will live happily ever after." Elohim said.

"Can I have a few minutes to think this over?" I asked.

"Sure but please do hurry, fate of the universe and all."

I walked around the castle for a bit thinking about the choice. To become a ruler over my own realm or live with the life I had. Ha 'life I had' I couldn't go back to that life. Then I heard a creak of a door open, I walked over to the door and looked inside. I saw a bed with an IV pouch sitting right by the bed.

I opened the door a bit more and saw a women sitting on the bed. Her skin was grey and her eyes held a dead look in them. Pain and suffering were all I could feel form her.

"Chelsie is that you?" The women said.

"What how… do you know my name?" I asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that you get out and return to your normal life before the walls are full restored."

"Why?"

"Otherwise you will be…" A blade sprang out from underneath her. With her dying breath she pointed to a mirror.

I walked to the mirror and looked at it. I thought I saw someone but to my surprise I didn't. I heard a roar bellow form deep within the ground, then saw a child run by. I only caught a glimpse I could tell she looked like me, but she held more than my DNA. I walked after her and ran into Chris.

"Please hurry now my queen the world will collapse soon if you don't take the throne." He pushed me down the hall way. When I tried to resist he looked puzzled.

"Why do you fight back my queen? Have I displeased you?"

"Yes." Tears fell down my face. "I want you to stop acting this way and go back to being the old you."

He looked as if I was speaking a different language. Then he leaned in closely and kissed me. Elohim walked around the corner and urged Chris to bring me quickly. I looked at him and followed. I now understood that this world was in trouble and that I could save us and resurrected the Chris I knew and loved. Elohim brought me a Golden Jeweled crown and placed it on my head. I wished for the Chris I knew to come and find me. Then I was standing on the top of a hill looking out into the fields below, Chris walked up behind me. We lay there looking into the world I had recreated.

31


End file.
